Nicktoons: Weakness
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: The Nicktoons getting sick is a weakness that couldn't afford to have. Especially when their arch-enemies get news of it. R&R PLZ! Rated T for minor blood and slight swearing from my OC
1. Winter Flu

Alright,i know i should be working on my other stories but i got this idea today. I've been sick and i needed something to do so i thought this up. Since i'm actually sick with a horrible sore throat i figured this story would be more accurate. Also the irony in this is that i actually can still sing,very well might i add. It makes it feel better too. Man i'm weird. Anyways,i'll start work on the other stories once i blast away my Writer's Block. Cya!

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

"Are the really helpless Calamitous?"

"Yes,quite. I've been watching them like how Vlad stalks Danny."

"Hey! It was not stalking!"

"Oh,please. You watched his every move. Textbook definition of stalker."

"Like you're any better! You'd hide in a locker and sewer to stalk Turner! You say i'm creepy! At least i don't constantly watch a ten year old!"

"Shut up! All of you! We're villains! Why are we even concerned with this!?"

"You tell us you bucket of bolts!"

"Alright,that's it!"

"ENOUGH! Our adversaries are helpless. Let's start planning an attack shall we?"

"YEAH!"

The Syndicate began to plan on how they'd be finally rid of their enemies,the Nicktoons. If only the kids in question knew what trouble they were really in. After all,it was late Winter and like everyone the Nicktoons had fallen victim to the Flu virus that had been going around since November. It affected them all in a different way,which caused their friends to take over the bad guy bashing for the time being.

* * *

Sam,Tucker,and Jazz were doing just that in Danny's universe and having way too much fun. At least Jazz was.

"Alright Crate Creep! Let's get you 'moving'!"

Tucker sighed as Sam just sucked the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

"Jazz...i thought you were done with the cruddy banter?"

Jazz shrugged. "I was,but come on...i couldn't resist."

"It was terrible! Why even bother?" Tucker asked.

"Like you could come up with anything better? I've seen what you put on that PDA."

"What wh-"

"Guys!? Is he gone?" Danny called from his window.

"Yeah,did you hear my joke?" Jazz yelled back.

"Yes! Please come up with better material!"

Tucker chuckled to himself as Jazz elbowed him in the side.

"You doing any better Danny?" Sam asked.

"Ugh,no. I swear i feel like i'm gonna cough up a lung."

"There's an image for ya…" Tucker thought aloud.

"Anyways,thanks for taking care of him. Whenever i'm sick it's much harder to use my powers."

The three teens went back into Danny's house and sat on the couch,the ghost boy slowly walking down the stairs.

"Are mom and dad gonna be home with the cold medicine soon sis?" he asked.

Jazz pulled out her phone and looked for a few seconds. "Mom says they'll be home in a few minutes."

Danny rubbed his stuffed nose. "Awesome. Man i hate being sick."

"I doubt anyone does. It just figures that you get it after we all did."

"I know,it's just great…" Danny replied sarcastically.

"Well,hey. Wanna play some video games? Maybe that'll take your mind off it."

Danny shook his head. "I can barely keep my eyes open,much less focus on a game. I'm going to go to bed. Tell mom and dad that i'll be upstairs if they need me."

After leaving the room,his companions looked at one another.

"Man,he must feel pretty cruddy. His voice is almost monotone."

"He almost sounds like Jenny when she gets mad!" Tucker joked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Jenny never sounds like that unless she's doing it on purpose. Usually it's to joke with Manny or Timmy."

* * *

Speaking of the two,they weren't much better off. Manny had come to Timmy's house despite being told not to.

"Yeah,dad was all 'You're sick! Don't give to others! It's not becoming of a hero!' or something like that. I tuned him out after he said 'You're'."

Timmy laughed,sitting on his bed.

"Ha. Cosmo and Wanda were like that before they went to get Dog Food for Sparky."

"Where is he?"

"They took him with them. He wanted to see Fairy World again. They offered to take me too but i'm not really feeling up to it."

"Ditto." Manny agreed. "I feel like my face is gonna explode." he finished before flopping onto a bean bag chair face down.

"No kidding. I feel like i'm gonna sneeze my brains out."

Manny laughed. "You're lucky Neutron isn't here. He would've so made a joke about that."

"I know. That's why i-Achoo! Said it now." Timmy replied,pulling a tissue out of his pocket and blowing his nose.

Manny looked up from the chair and raised an eyebrow. "I thought your hat was pink but dang. Your face dude."

Timmy threw his tissue away. "I know. You don't look much better dude. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Manny gave him and a look and turned to look in an adjacent mirror. "Woah,dang you're right. Man i look like i put eyeshadow on."

He got up to take closer look but ended up bumping into the wall next to the mirror. "Ow! Dangit! That's the fifth time i've done that today!"

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"This stupid virus,it's affecting my senses for some reason. My sight and hearing are messed up. My dad explained why but i didn't listen. It bored me."

"I know how ya feel,i've been sore all day. I can't move very well so i've been face down in my pillow most of the day." Timmy told him.

"Fun. Well at least we have each other to talk to. Misery loves company or something."

"Your dad tell you that?"

"No Frida told me that one. I forget why though. She's random sometimes."

"I think it's funny."

"Oh,she's drop dead hilarious. I never said she wasn't"

The two boys laughed and told jokes for a while. Each one getting worse than the last until they were bored again.

"Wanna go bother Neutron?" Timmy asked his tiger friend.

Manny shrugged. "Considering what his parents are like i doubt they'll let us see him. I heard he's sick too."

Timmy rolled his and grinning said,"Oh please,knowing him he'll be in the lab anyway."

Manny sighed. "Alright fine. I'm bored anyway."

"Alright,no where did i put my re-caller?" Timmy wondered aloud,as he started looking through drawers.

A few minutes later he found it but was startled by his faires poofing in.

"Timmy? Why do you have your Re-caller? Wait,why is Manny here?" Wanda asked.

Manny awkwardly smiled and waved as he leaned toward Timmy's ear.

"You didn't tell them i was here?" he whispered.

"Chill,i got this." Timmy quickly hit the button on the watch like device that opened a portal.

"No-Achoo! Manny go!"

Manny jumped in but noticed Timmy was having a coughing fit. The latino boy facepalmed and grabbed him by the shirt collar,dragging him into the portal and closing it.

"Nice light show." Cosmo commented.

Wanda sighed and frustrated grabbed a spare Re-caller and called Manny's dad.

* * *

Morgan and Jenny were just as unlucky. Morgan caught her flu virus from her classmates while Jenny's sickness was Tuck's fault. Jenny had gotten an upgrade that allowed her to play MP3s but when Tuck imported some of them he didn't really tell her where he got the music from. It's not hard to figure out the rest.

Morgan was doing the same thing Timmy was doing. Laying face down on bed.

"God,i feel like i died three weeks ago."

"I'm not surprised Morgie." her friend Seneca answered.

Since her mother had gone out for a few hours,she called Seneca to keep her daughter company. They were best friends afterall. Seneca even possessed a small fragment of Morgan's Siren powers. Morgan fused some of her power with Seneca's blue cross necklace so Seneca could defend herself. They called themselves the Siren Sisters.

"Ugh,are you sure i can't..ach...take anymore medicine?"

Seneca shook her head. "No sis. You've already taken more than you're supposed to."

"My throat...ach...is killing me!"

Seneca rolled her eyes. "Than don't talk."

Morgan was silent for a minute then seemed to have an idea. "Sennie,hand me my pendent."

"Okay…"

She walked to where the moon pendent was hanging,grabbed it,and handed to her ill friend. Morgan slowly lifted her head and clumsily put the necklace on.

"Alright,now i can talk normally." Morgan's voice seemed to be emitting from the necklace.

"Wow you can do that?"

"Yeah,i just can't sing because i have to use my actual voice for that. This is just telepathy."

"Aw man sis. You do look half-dead."

Morgan's green eyes were dull along with her under eyes blacker than the night she adored. Her face paler than the moon.

"You should get some rest sis…"

"I've been trying. I'm tired as hell but my throat is keeping me awake. Not to mention that i can't even breathe out of my nose. It's hard for me to sleep if i have to breathe from my mou- ou- aaacho!"

"Sis! Are you alright?"

"Yeah,just as soon as i sneeze out my heart… whatever that means…"

Suddenly a song rang out through the room,startling Morgan into using her actual voice.

"Ah! What the- ach!" she sputtered as she broke out in a coughing fit.

Seneca looked around for the source of the noise which she identified as the song The Mangle. She found the source to be Morgan's cell phone which was sitting on her desk.

"Sis,it's your phone."

"Who's calling?" she asked,remembering to use her pendent to talk.

Seneca read the contact and was amused. "Jenny has your cell number? How can she even call you?"

Morgan laughed. "I'm not to sure myself. Here hand me the phone."

Seneca did just that and Morgan answered it,still talking through her pendent.

"Hey Jen. What's up?"

"Could be bett- ugh. Sorry cough."

"You too huh? What happened?"

"Tuck did something dumb and gave me a virus. You?"

"School. Sucks."

"Your voice sounds different? Sore throat?"

"Yeah,i have to use my pendent to talk or else it gets worse. I'm a little concerned because with my throat being sore i can't sing or use my powers."

"Don't worry too much about it. Hey,i just got a message from Jimmy."

"On your phone?"

"No,my Re-caller."

"Man that kid needs to build himself a cell phone… What's it say?"

"Jenny,call Morgan and Danny and tell them to come to my lab. I'd do it myself but i've got a splitting headache and i could barely focus long enough to type this."

"Do i really have to get up? What does he want?" Morgan growled.

"I don't know. Considering what he said,i doubt he'd call us if it wasn't important."

"Fine. I'll meet you there. I'm gonna get him back by making a head joke at his expense."

"Ten bucks says Timmy'll beat you to it if he's there. Anyways,i'll call Danny and be right there."

The two teen girls hung up and Morgan slowly climbed down her bed's ladder.

"Are you really gonna go Morgan?" Seneca asked her Siren friend.

"Yeah,i might as well. If i'm lucky it won't take long. I'll be back soon Sis." Morgan responded,creating a portal and jumping inside.


	2. Hiding

Danny was last to arrive. Like Morgan at the Christmas party,he was greeted to a sight to behold. Everyone sleeping. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey guys? Am i missing something?"

Jimmy jolted up from his chair. "Oh,sorry Danny. I wanted to wait until everyone was here and we all sort of fell asleep."

"Would you shut up Neutron?" Timmy snapped,groggily.

"Turner wake up. Danny's here."

Timmy along with everyone else slowly opened their eyes.

"Okay,so what did you drag us all here for smart alec?" Manny growled.

Jimmy mentally facepalmed at the fact that Manny seemed to forget that he and Timmy came before he even had the chance to send them the message.

"Well,if you all must know I intercepted a piece of banter from the Syndicate and pardon me but i feel it concerns us." He answered,not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"Just show us Jimmy. I think we'd all like to go back to bed." Morgan said,voice echoing from her pendent.

"Alright...here." he coughed.

Jimmy's computer monitor blinked and played what seemed like a short audio file.

* * *

" _Are the really helpless Calamitous?"_

" _Yes,quite. I've been watching them like how Vlad stalks Danny."_

" _Hey! It was not stalking!"_

" _Oh,please. You watched his every move. Textbook definition of stalker."_

" _Like you're any better! You'd hide in a locker and sewer to stalk Turner! You say i'm creepy! At least i don't constantly watch a ten year old!"_

" _Shut up! All of you! We're villains! Why are we even concerned with this!?"_

" _You tell us you bucket of bolts!"_

" _Alright,that's it!"_

" _ENOUGH! Our adversaries are helpless. Let's start planning an attack shall we?"_

" _YEAH!"_

* * *

Timmy and Danny blinked. "Why did Vlad even bother admitting that he watches me? Also I kind of know that he does so why was he treating it like it was a huge secret?"

"Crocker stalks me? Wow,i thought he was nuts before…"

"Okay,so they know we're sick and they're gonna try and get rid of us?" Jenny asked,getting to the point.

"Supposedly." Jimmy answered.

"Well,at least we know ahead of time but...if they do come...how will we stop them? Hide?" Morgan asked,eyelids half-shut.

"No- ack...way!" Timmy half-shouted. "We're not cowards!"

"We're also smart enough to know what we can fight and what'll get us killed. Hiding for the time being would be a better option." Jimmy argued.

"I get it Jimmy,but where?" Manny asked.

"Well,i know it seems obvious but if we're all here they won't suspect it."

"Wait what? I'm not following." Danny yawned.

"Think about i-"

"Okay,working on it." Timmy interrupted.

"It…" Jimmy continued. "They think we're all sick and unaware. They'd suspect we'd all be in our houses. In bed. You all comprehend this?"

"Sure Jim,but i'm gonna be honest...i'd rather be at home. I do want to rest in my bed." Morgan objected.

"I know. I don't really want to be down here either,but would you rather take your chances getting captured and being at their mercy?"

No one answered him.

"That's what i thought. Now why don't you all go back home and get some supplies? I'll get some beds set up and hopefully we'll feel better by tomorrow."

Everyone groaned in response but did as they were told.

Manny made his portal spawn in his room so he could get his stuff and sneak away without alerting his dad incase he was home. He grabbed a change of clothes and a blanket along with a small game system he had to entertain himself. After grabbing it's charger,he activated his Re-caller and left.

Morgan spawned in front of her house and unlocked the door with her key. She explained the situation to Seneca and she said she would let her mom know. Morgan then went up to her room and grabbed her stuff. A change of clothes,her toothbrush,her hair brush,her stuffed bear,her 3DS,her Kindle Fire and her headphones. She then hugged Sennie goodbye and left.

Timmy tried to sneak in like Manny but ended up alerting his fairies of his presence when he sneezed and knocked over a box of toys. He ended up arguing with his godmother for an hour before she finally agreed to let him stay with Jimmy. He was exasperated and exhausted by the time he started packing. He packed clothes,a hairbrush,an MP3 player,and some throwing stars along with his power bracelet incase the Syndicate did come. He was still tuning Wanda's nagging and Cosmo's stupidity when he left.

Danny's job was easiest. While it was hard to control his ghost powers when ill,he could still make himself invisible. He snuck past his friends and family until he got into his room. He grabbed clothes,a hairbrush,and his phone and left.

Jenny probably had the hardest time. The second she walked into her house she came face-to-face with her mother. She started lecturing Jenny and she was in no mood for it. She used a non-lethal stun to knock her out so she could get her stuff and leave. Normally she would never do that but she was irritable from her illness and could care less. She grabbed her charger,her phone and her DVD player along with some movies and left.

While everyone was gone,Jimmy was trying to figure out how he'd organize the beds. His thoughts were extremely cloudy from his own illness so he couldn't think of any other way to put them other than in the main room of his lab. He knew it was probably really wrong to have all his friends sleeping in the same room so he decided that half the room would be for him,Timmy,Manny,and Danny while Jenny and Morgan would get the other half of the room.

He also knew that they'd probably object to the fact that their beds were cots with a blanket and a pillow. He'd just tell them that it's all he had. Everyone arrived after a while and normally they'd treat it like a party or least Timmy and Manny would but everyone was grouchy and distant.

Jenny sat by herself watching movies,Morgan laid on her cot glaring at Jimmy while she played Pokemon,Timmy turned on his MP3 player and fell asleep the second he arrived,Manny pulled his covers over him and played a video game of his own,and Danny just played an app on his phone.

Jimmy sighed and gave up trying to talk to them due to them all having headphones on and went to sleep,everyone else soon following.

Little did they know that for once,they're arch-enemies were smart and were perfectly aware where they all were.


	3. Crimson Tears

Yes i'm torturing characters again. It's what i do because like the Sonic Franchise,these characters aren't in pain enough. (Wow as i typed that i realized how dark that sounded) But seriously,i like it when characters are in some kind of pain or show some damn emotion and i feel the Nicktoons didn't have enough of that. Don't worry though. My OCs no Mary Sue. She's arguably gonna be the most tortured character. God i am so messed up in the head. Welp,hope you enjoy!"

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

Manny's POV

A loud noise started echoing in my ears. I figured it was another stupid sound my disabled ears were creating so i tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. It kept going on and on until i lost what little patience i had left. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. Yawning,i looked up to see Jimmy's computer monitor was on. I then realized that the sound i was hearing was a warped version of what he played us last night.

 _Moron must have left it on.._ i thought.

I got up and nearly collapsed,a wave of dizziness washed over me and i had to grab the edge of the cot next to me to stable myself. Once my vision cleared i glanced over to see Timmy shivering under his covers. I then glanced over to everyone else and they didn't look much better.

"We are so doomed if the Syndicate shows up. I really doubt i could handle Sartana if she showed up." i said,softly to myself.

I flinched as the noise from the monitor warped into what sounded like a siren going off and went to shut it off. I looked at the keyboard and like my hearing,it was warped. I felt like i was five again,trying to read a book in English. I rubbed my sinuses in frustration and decided to let my frustration out.

"Neutron! Shut this stupid thing off!" I yelled as loud as i could.

It startled Neutron and two others,causing them to fall off their cots. Danny and Jenny just sat up and looked annoyed.

"For the love of..Ack!" Morgan coughed,using her normal voice.

Timmy had such a glare when he got back up that if looks could kill… I looked over at Jimmy and he didn't really look like he was all there. His dark blue eyes looked clouded and emotionless. He stood up and swayed slightly like i did when i first got up.

"Would you please shut this off? It woke me up!"

"Would you please shut up!?" Jenny snapped.

"Yeah! Not like WE were trying to sleep or something!" Danny snarled.

Morgan's face was blank as she reached for her glasses but her pendant was glowing red,reflecting her anger. Jimmy shook his head then held it,grimacing.

"Give...me a second Manny. I'll turn it off in a second." he responded,voice strained.

Morgan's pendent then projected her voice.

"I think it's safe to say that none of us feel any better."

"No. I feel just wonderful." Timmy muttered,voice dripping with what sarcasm he could muster.

Morgan's eyes narrowed at the bucktoothed boy.

"What time is it?" she asked,yawning then coughing as her throat flashed in pain from it.

I turned to the clock on the wall and read it. "It's...eleven thirty…"

"Seriously? That early?" Timmy responded,pulling the cover over his head.

Everyone turned to him with a blank look. I shook my head and looked at the ceiling in annoyance.

3rd Person POV

Jenny turned over onto her side and continued watching the movie she was watching last night,grinning as her favorite song from the movie started playing. Danny let his head hang off the side of the bed because it helped with his headache. Morgan was under her blanket sweating. Her stomach starting cramping up and she was trying not to vomit.

Manny was talking to Timmy or trying to. With them both coughing and sneezing every five seconds it was hard to hold a conversation. Jimmy was sitting in his chair but he wasn't really doing anything. He held an ice pack to the side of his head while scanning the room for his pain killers.

After a few minutes of that,a small quick sound went off. Timmy and Manny didn't hear it but the other did. They glanced in the direction it came from and saw it was Morgan's phone under her covers. Morgan opened her eyes slightly and saw that it was a text from her mother. She frowned at what it said.

" _I thought Seneca was going to explain this to her...god dammit…"_ she thought,grabbing the phone.

Suddenly a loud BOOM shook the building,causing her to drop the phone in surprise.

"What the flying feather was that!?" she screamed through her pendent.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Give ya three guesses."

"Oh please don't tell me it's-"

"Oh yeah,i'm sure it is Timmy." Danny sighed.

Jimmy got up from his chair and addressed his teammates.

"Well,we'll go and beat them like we always do!"

Everyone gave him an 'are you serious right now' look and he saw it.

"Come on guys. Do you want them to kick your behind?"

Manny rolled his eyes and flipped his belt buckle,turning him into El Tigre.

"How about we shut up and go kick their's?"

Almost knocking down the door,the Nicktoons burst out and stared at the crater that now stood in their way. Their enemies soon crawled out looking like they were set on fire,except Vexus.

"Alright,next time I"M choosing our method of transportation." Calamitous groaned,wiping the soot off his lab coat.

"You meat bags are such babies." Vexus replied.

"I'm not even alive and that felt horrid!" Sartana screamed.

Vlad was about to fire a ghost ray at the two females when he noticed their targets standing before them,laughing.

"Everyone! It's them! Commence plan!"

The Nicktoons all heard this and quickly scattered. Mustering her remaining energy,Morgan leaped into the air and activated the siren magic that didn't require her to sing. The magic shell cracked,revealing her in Siren form,which she inwardly called herself Sirena but her ears were against her head and her wings drooped and seemed to be secreting some kind of mucus,making it hard to fly.

She and Manny took on Sartana. Timmy pulled out his throwing stars and bracelet and started fighting Crocker while Jimmy took on Calamitous with his Tornado Blaster and wristwatch. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and went toe-to-toe with Vlad and Jenny pulled out the weapons that her virus didn't infect and went after Vexus.

Even when working together,Morgan and Manny were having a hard time. Sartana's guitar emitted a noise that severely bothered them both.

"Augh! Now i know what you meant by warped hearing!" Morgan screamed over the sound.

Sartana laughed at the kid's pain.

"Suffer you weaklings!" she yelled,firing a blast from her instrument and striking the two.

Both their visions exploded with spots and colors from the pain they were in. They skid across the grass,not bothering to even twitch. Morgan slowly opened her eyes and Manny followed suit.

"What do we do?" he asked the Siren girl.

"I don't think we have a choice,i'm desperate to end this. I feel so horrible that i don't think i could stay awake much longer." she responded.

Manny,knowing what she was talking about nodded. "Alright,either this works or we're doomed."

Morgan and Manny stood up and gathered their remaining energy. Morgan's real voice rang out,almost interrupting the rest of the combatants.

"We will break on through… CAN YOU HEAR THE SIREN CALL?!" she sang,fighting the pain in her neck.

The eyes are her necklace flashed green as magic poured from it and gathered above her. It cracked and fell away revealing a Siren. It had the appearance of a horse with hooves and a muzzle,but it certainly looked incredible. It had a peach colored body with black sails down it's back as well as a blue underbelly fit with a black mermaid tail and a green gem attached to her chest. The beast growled as Morgan did,her eyes now glowing a menacing dead-looking green.

The beast roared and charged toward Sartana.

The T on Manny's belt glowed green and so did Manny's eyes. Suddenly,he leaped and roared as he gained the body of a brown and green tiger. Manny bared his fangs and roared at his enemy and joined Morgan's Siren form in the battle.

Morgan's Siren took a large breath and unleashed a wave of harsh melodies on the skeleton before her. The green waves of sound hit her but all she did was flinch. Manny was what startled her.

"I didn't know you two could do that! Get off me you striped freak!" she yelled,whacking Manny in the face with her weapon then blasting him again.

He reeled back and pawed at his muzzle. Morgan snarled and headbutted Sartana and grabbing her guitar in her jaw. Sartana felt worried for a moment but was surprised to see Manny tackle Morgan,causing her to drop the guitar in surprise.

"Manny! What the hell are you-AUGH!" she screamed as Sartana got a bulls-eye with her music blast,hitting Morgan's pendent.

The Siren projection cracked and dissipated and Morgan came back to her own body. She gasped and fell to the floor,losing her Siren form. Sartana blasted Manny one last time and that caused him to lose his power as well.

"Morgan...i'm sorry...I thought you were...i couldn't see…" he spouted in between breaths. Morgan barely heard him as her eyes shut and her head hit the grass.

The others were gravely concerned with the events of that fight but they had to focus on their own battles. Jimmy was in a struggle with Calamitous and he managed to push him away and knock him over. He pointed his blaster at him and glared.

"This was not a day to mess with us." he said.

He had his finger on the trigger but before he could pull it,a flash of red struck him in the chest,sending him flying into a tree trunk. He hit the ground with a loud THUD and looked up at Calamitous and Sartana.

"Nice try you little freak!" she grinned.

Jimmy could feel his heart beating in his chest. It resounded in his ears,worsening his headache. It beat even faster when he saw the blood on the grass underneath him. He heard Timmy scream and turning to his left,there he was. Unconscious with his bracelet next to him,broken,with blood seeping from a cut on his face.

"Goodnight Neutron." was all Jimmy heard besides his quickly beating heart before his vision cut to black.

Jenny and Danny were starting to panic. Everyone of their friends were falling and they could barely handle their own adversaries,let alone the rest that were on the ground. Jenny and Vexus were in a beam struggle and Jenny was losing.

"Vexus! Please just leave us alone! Stop!" she yelled,almost in tears.

"Oh,are you getting so desperate as to beg for mercy? I must be dreaming Jennifer!" she laughed.

Jenny's eyes reflected the light of the beam that was about hit her and accepting her defeat,she shut her eyes and turned her head away. She slammed into the ground hard and she was surprised she hadn't broken down right there.

She saw Danny lose his struggle with Vlad and slam into Jimmy's clubhouse and then hit the grass in front of it. Her eyes began to tear up when he didn't move again. As she saw Vexus bring her arm up she shut her eyes again. She was knocked out before a single tear fell.


	4. Holding Out

Cindy was sitting on her couch watching TV when there was a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes in annoyance,figuring it was Neutron pranking her again and ignored it. When the knock sounded again and louder she gave in and answered it.

"Carl? Sheen? What are you two doing here? Why do you look so freaked out?"

"Cindy! Come with us a second! Trust us,we're not kidding around here!" Sheen sputtered.

Cindy,now concerned followed the two to Jimmy's backyard. What she saw was a scene so horrid it looked like it was ripped from a horror movie. A huge flaming crater took up most of it. Cindy and Sheen got a closer look while Carl hid behind a bush. Two pools of nearly dried blood to their left,patches of dead grass and tossed soil,claw marks on trees and Jimmy's half busted clubhouse.

Cindy had no words but she had actions. She zoomed into her friend's lab with the two boys following soon after. She came to the main room and realized just what kind of problem she had on her hands.

"I don't believe this."

"What,Cindy?"

"Jimmy and the other Nicktoons… I think they were beaten."

"Oh no…" Carl whimpered.

"Hold on,i gotta make some calls. You two go make sure none of them are around."

Carl and Sheen nodded and dashed off.

Four hours later,Cindy had gathered the friends of each Nicktoon to help her.

Brad,Sam,Seneca,and Frida had all come after receiving her call out of concern.

"No doubt about it Cin. Morgan was here."

"How can you be so sure?" Brad asked.

Seneca looked over at the cot with the bear hanging off the edge and the vacant phone underneath it.

"This stuff is Morgan's. Her favorite bear and her cell phone. Something must have happened because she'd never leave this stuff behind. Not to mention her 3DS that's also sitting there."

"I think all this stuff belongs to our friends. I recognize that as Danny's phone." Sam added.

"Yeah,now that i'm looking i'm pretty sure that's Jen's charger and DVD player."

Cindy walked over to the two empty cots. "One of these must have been Jimmy's. I wonder…"

She went over to the more messed up one and reached under the pillow. She pulled out a blue MP3 player.

"Oh crud,Timmy was here too...this is his."

"Where did they go?" Frida asked "I see one of Manny's game systems but not him."

"The scene outside seems to suggest they got in a fight,and lost."

The room was filled with horrified gasps.

"What!? What scene!?" Brad shouted in concern.

Cindy signaled for them to follow her and revealed the warzone outside. Jaws hit the grass and no one had words. Seneca was the first to comment after five minutes of silence.

"Morgan was ill so i could somewhat see her losing but,how could everyone else lose?"

The rest of the companions sweatdropped.

"Wait,were all of them sick?" Sam asked.

Each friend nodded slightly.

"Oh my gosh this is bad!" Frida half-screamed.

Seneca was starting to cry and the others were confused and scared for their friends. Cindy then decided what they were going to do.

"We're gonna go save them! All of you,how do you all fight?"

Seneca answered first. "Morgan and i share Siren power so i fight like Morgan does."

"I usually fight with whatever ghost weapons Danny's parents have."

"I like using things like swords but i tend to use blasters."

"I don't usually fight at all."

Cindy nodded. "Okay,everyone other than Seneca come with me. I'll see what Neutron has."

While everyone went to go get weapons,Seneca tracked down Carl and Sheen and told them to go let everyone's parents know what was going on. They agreed and went off,happy to have something to do. When everyone came out,Seneca was amused.

Frida had weapons that resembled gloves but they had retractable claws,Brad had something similar to a Lightsaber,Sam went and found her wrist ray,and Cindy had a blaster.

"Alright,now how do we find our friends?" Frida asked.

"I can help with that. The main reason Morgan gave me this necklace was so she could always protect me,even when she wasn't around. One way of doing that was that using the power of the necklaces,i can track her as long as she's wearing it."

"What if she's not? As far as i know,this was the work of the Syndicate. If they're smart at all they'd take Morgan's pendant and Manny's belt." Cindy argued.

Seneca focused her power anyway. "We're about to see if that's true."

 **Danny's POV**

I've never felt so horrible. My head was still reeling from the giant ecto-blast that hit me in the face and combine that with the fact that i was still sick and i felt like a zombie. I could feel that wherever i was,it was cold. I shivered and tried to wake myself up,with little success. I could hear however and i could tell that the others were near me. I heard what i thought was Jenny talking to herself bitterly.

Eventually i was able to at least say something.

"Who's there?" was all i could think of.

I grimaced at how dry my mouth and throat felt.

"Danny? Are you alright?"

Finally my eyes listened to me and opened. If i had any energy,i probably would have started panicking. The other Nicktoons and I were in metal cells,each chained to the wall. I struggled to get up but only managed to get on all fours. I turned to my left and there was Jenny,also on all fours looking concerned.

"No,i feel like someone cut me in half then put me back together wrong."

"I'm with ya. The others haven't woken up yet. I'm really worried for them."

That confused me. I could understand Timmy,Jimmy and Manny having trouble but Morgan was the oldest of us. Then i realized why,Morgan's necklace was gone. She told me and the others that without her necklace she becomes very weak. I should've known that Morgan and Manny's source of power would be gone. I tried using my ghost powers but found that they weren't working.

"Don't even try. I already tried using my weapons but none of them work anymore." Jenny told me.

I sighed and brought my knees to my chest and leaned against the wall. _What are we going to do? We're completely helpless as much as i hate to admit it…_

 **3rd Person POV**

"This'll lead them right to us,Crocker?"

"Absolutely. I found that Morgan's little friend will be trying to track her through her necklace so activating it will lead them here and then we'll capture them just like we did the Nicktoons! FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Vexus blinked and facepalmed. "Okay… How are the little brats speaking of which?"

Vlad brought up a video screen. "There,it looks like only Jenny and Daniel have woken up."

"And given up by the looks of it. Just look at the ghost boy." Sartana laughed.

Calamitous huffed. "I want to see Neutron with that face,then i'll be pleased."

Crocker nodded "I can't wait to see Turner's face!"

"I think the remainder of our plan is a bit more important." Vlad interrupted.

"Capturing their friends?" Vexus asked.

"No,the reason we chose to just kidnap the Nicktoons. Not kill them."

Every villain grinned,remembering it.

"Let's get to work. Once those kids wake up,they'll be in for it."


	5. We're On Our Own

Woah,i actually almost cried writing this. Dang,well idk how long this story will be...probably a few more chapters but man i can't think of my other stories right now. I know you all want to see more them. Sorry.

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

Frida looked nervously over the side of the Hover Car. "Um,are you sure you know how to drive this thing Cindy?"

"Yes Frida. I can drive this perfectly well." she scoffed.

"Well,your history with Jimmy's rocket isn't too comforting. Just saying." Brad pointed out.

Cindy just rolled her eyes and ignored him. Seneca had her knees to her chest in fear.

"Sen? Are you okay? You afraid of flying?"

Seneca shook her head. "No Sam it's not that,i'm worried for Morgan and our friends. If they were too sick to fight the Syndicate off then who knows what'll happen to them?"

Cindy suddenly slammed her fist on the dashboard.

"Enough! We'll save them so stop saying stuff like that!" she yelled.

Seneca squealed and hid under her hood. Sam felt sorry for her. Just a little bit.

"Seneca,it'll be okay. We'll find them. How close are we?"

Seneca pulled out her blue cross necklace. "It's glowing brighter. We're getting closer."

* * *

 **Jimmy's POV**

Opening my eyes,i looked around and studied my surroundings.

 _Great,we've been locked up…_ i thought to myself.

I heard talking to my left but it was too dark to see. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness i could see that it was Jenny,Danny,and Manny talking three cells over. I was in between Timmy and Morgan,who i realized were still out cold. I tried to call out to them but no sound came out.

 _Great,i've lost my voice…_ _Wait...what's that? Footsteps! How do i alert them...think Neutron think...aha!_

I saw a small piece of metal a few inches away and reached for for it. I couldn't quite reach so i tried to crawl over to it. What i wasn't expecting was for something to tug me back. My heart skipped a beat because i thought it was a person but then i saw i was just chained to the wall. It wasn't much relief but in all honesty,a hand grabbing my leg from the darkness would've given me a heart attack.

After struggling for a few more seconds i managed to grab the metal. I stood up slowly and bashed it against the walls,making a loud BANG echoed through the room. The footsteps stopped and I saw the three teens turn in my direction. I was kind of surprised that Morgan and Timmy didn't even flinch.

"Jimmy! Are you alright?" I heard Jenny ask.

I wasn't sure how well they could see me but i motioned to my throat and then my mouth then shrugged. I was trying to signal that i couldn't speak. Danny and Manny looked confused but i sighed in relief when Jenny seemed to understand.

"What's he doing Jen?" Manny asked.

"He's signaling that he can't speak. I assume because he's lost his voice."

"Oh now isn't that a shame?" a voice echoed.

I swung my head around and saw Calamitous standing in front of our cells.

"For a second i thought you all had escaped but then i remembered the state you're in."

"Yeah! We get it okay! We're sick! No need to rub it in Baldy!" Manny yelled.

Calamitous glared at him and started to walk over to his cell. Manny didn't move away from the door so i assumed he couldn't see him. I reached down to grab the metal again but before i could hit the wall again,i heard a familiar voice say "Stop."

I turned to my right and there was Timmy looking at me.

"He can't do anything unless he goes into Manny's cell which I know you know that'd be a bad idea."

I was a bit surprised at him to be honest. It seemed like Timmy actually used his head for once. I sort of appreciated it.

 **Timmy's POV**

I had heard the loud bang and was not too happy. I opened an eye and saw that it was Neutron but before i could yell at him i noticed he was gesturing to who i assumed to be the others. I realized the situation when i noticed the cell i was in as well as the footsteps. When i saw Jimmy about to bash the wall again i realized he probably wasn't thinking straight so i stopped him. I was glad that for once he listened to me but i jolted up when i heard Manny yelp.

Neutron and i both turned in that direction and saw that Calamitous was actually dragging him by the shirt collar out of the room! Manny fought back but it looked a bit sad. I saw that he even resorted to some swearing and he even bit him. I started to panic and looked at Neutron hoping for a response but he was silent.

"Neutron! Say something for the love of-mmph!"

I tried to pry Jimmy's hand off my mouth but all i was met with was the glare from his eyes. I decided i've had enough and bit his hand. He immediately jumped away. I blinked in confusion when he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. I decided to try and call out for the others.

"Danny! Jenny! Morgan! You here!?"

"Yeah,what just happened? I mean i know Manny was just dragged away but what just happened to Jimmy?" I recognized the voice as Danny's.

I sighed in annoyance. "He put his hand over my mouth and wouldn't remove it so i bit him. Can he not talk or something?"

This time Jenny answered. "No,i think he's lost his voice. You'll all end up like that if you keep yelling which may have been why was trying to keep you quiet. That and he was probably trying to keep Calamitous from grabbing you too."

 _Um,whoops...i didn't think of that…_

"Eh,sorry about that Neutron…" i apologized.

He was still glaring at me but i knew he didn't have the energy to hold a grudge.

"Is Morgan over there too?"

"No,she's still out." Danny replied.

"Is she still breathing?"

"Yeah,i think so."

 _Okay,at least none of us have died yet._

I heard footsteps again and started to panic. It sounded like it wasn't just Calamitous this time. I noticed that even Jimmy looked a little freaked out. I stepped back a little as both Calamitous and Crocker came over to us. Crocker bent down and looked down on me,smiling. I gulped but stayed silent because i couldn't really think of a taunt.

"Aw Turner. Must you look so scared? We haven't even done anything to you yet. Although i must admit i'm enjoying that look your bucktoothed face."

I opened my mouth to retort but then i saw Jimmy struggling with Calamitous. Even Crocker stopped to look. I leaped up to try and help but the chains around my legs stopped me from going anywhere. I doubt i hid it very well but i was horrified. He had Neutron restrained and when he pulled out a syringe,Neutron went nuts.

I had never seen him act the way he did. It looked like he threw his mentality out the window and started acting like a trapped animal. I don't even want to know what sounds he'd be making if he could talk.

I then heard distant banging,i looked behind the fight and saw Jenny and Danny desperately trying to break out to save him but having no luck. I had to tune out whatever it was they were screaming because it just worsened the headache i already had. I saw Calamitous raise the needle and i hate to admit it,but i looked away. I looked back a second later and saw Neutron hit the ground like a rock.

I was so angry and scared,i'd never felt like this before and i could do nothing about it. I looked up at my crazy teacher with hatred burning in my veins.

"Well,that was amusing. Well,your turn Turner."Crocker grinned,pulling out a similar needle.

Right then,i knew how Jimmy felt. After what i just saw i did NOT want to know what was in that needle. I thrashed and kicked him,only difference was i could scream and boy did i scream. I hoped if i screamed loud enough he'd go away,but i knew this wasn't a nightmare. It was real. The glint of the needle made me look away,i prepared to feel it pierce my skin but all i heard was Crocker yelling at someone else.

I opened an eye and saw Morgan clutching Crocker's arm. I turned and saw that she had sawed her way through Jimmy's cell using the piece of metal he found and now she was trying to save me.

"Don't you dare lay a ha-ack on him! Get away from him you psycho!" she coughed.

I was shocked,i'll admit it. I know i had forgiven her but i never would've thought that Morgan of all people would save me like that. I took the opportunity and quickly pushed Crocker over then dashed to Jenny and Danny's cells.

"You guys okay!?"

"Yes! Get the piece of metal and get us out,i'll help you!" Jenny yelled.

She seemed hysterical. I did what she said and started sawing. That in combination with Jenny punching the bars caused to them fall away and she got out,followed by Danny. We ran to where Crocker was and surrounded him.

"Morgan! Hold him!" Danny yelled.

Morgan nodded and held him by the neck.

"I don't think so!" a voice rang out as a flash of red flew through the dark room.

I covered my eyes to shield them from the light. I opened them to see Sartana standing over Danny and Jenny who she hit.

"Danny! Jenny!" Morgan yelled,turning away from Crocker.

"Bad mistake little girl!" Crocker yelled,as he quickly turned and jabbed Morgan with the needle he was gonna get me with.

Morgan fell on her knees,breathing heavily due to whatever was in it. I ran over to her and i will admit it . I cried. Morgan looked up at me and i only cried harder. Her brown hair was matted,her green eyes clouded and nearly lifeless. I had no clue what i looked like but i doubt i looked any better but her appearance worried me.

"Morgan...you…"

"I'm sorry...that you're being left on your own with this...i tried...ugh…"

Then she closed her eyes and hit the floor. I turned and saw the villains towering above me and whimpered.

"You all will never win! Just remember that! Someone will find us and save up from whatever you're doing!"i screamed,tears flying from my eyes.

A laugh echoed behind me and i turned to see Vlad,picking Morgan's limp body up off the floor. "That's what we're counting on little boy."

That's all i remembered before my vision cut out.


	6. Controlling The Mind

**Alright! Finally i write the final chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed. I had trouble thinking of an ending. X{**

 **Writer's Block. WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO! *poses dramatically***

 **Jimmy: *reads ahead* What the!? What in the world have you written!?**

 **Morgan: Oh fudge. Welp,hope you guys enjoy! Now if you'll excuse me i have to run for my life now! Bye!**

 **Manny: Get back here!**

 **Timmy: Come on guys! Let's get her!**

* * *

"Seneca,are you sure they're in there?" Cindy asked.

Seneca sighed. "I can't guarantee that they're all in there, but I know Morgan's in there. My pendant couldn't glow any brighter."

"Alright, everyone have their weapons?"

"You bet!" Frida grinned, unsheathing the claws in her gloves.

"Let's get our friends back!" Sam agreed.

"Charge!" Brad yelled, as he jumped onto the path and raced ahead.

The others rolled their eyes and followed behind into the building they landed in front of.

"Hey Brad! Light up that saber of yours! It's dark in here!" Frida yelled.

"Let me find the button first! Jeez…"

"It is strangely dark in here... So what is the plan?" Seneca asked.

"The plan is to find Jimmy and the others and get the heck out of here. We'll only fight the bad guys if they get in our way." Cindy replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but I'd still like to give Vlad a piece of my mind."

"You'll get that chance, Sam. It's more important we get Morgan and the others out first."

"I guess you're right, Seneca. Still though, I'm going to enjoy kicking his rear."

The group of kids trekked down the dark corridor until suddenly a bright light blinded them all.

"Augh! What the fudgesicle!?" Seneca yelled in surprise.

"Shut up and shield your eyes!" Cindy screamed back.

When light faded,the group un-shielded their eyes and looked around, shocked. They were suddenly in a big room with a giant glass window at the top that seemed to lead into another room.

"Woah, didn't see that coming…" Brad commented.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" called a voice.

The kids looked up at the glass window and saw the very villains they wanted to avoid step up.

"Where are our friends you dark spawns of hell!?" Seneca yelled, raising her fist.

The kids next to her gave her such a look that if they weren't in peril it would have comical. Vlad shrugged and laughed.

"What makes you think we have them and they're here?"

Seneca raised her necklace. "Because, I can feel the magic of her pendant! She's here!"

Vlad only laughed harder.

"What's so funny!?" Sam asked, getting irritated.

"You mean this?" Vlad replied, holding up the same pendant Seneca was talking about.

Everyone gasped. Sartana joined the fun by holding up Manny's belt, earning an angry glare from Frida.

"WHERE ARE THEY!? TELL US NOW!"

* * *

 **Jenny's POV**

My ponytails were twicthing. I know they were. Like Morgan and Manny's animal ears,they would twitch whenever I heard a loud noise. I attempted to make my eyes open but they were giving me issues.

I hope I'm not broken. That would only add to my problems.

Then I realized something as I started to wake up a bit more.

Wait... I don't feel as bad as I did before... but why?

Finally, I managed to get my eyes open, but there wasn't much to see. It was pitch black wherever i was. I tried moving and found that i was chained but not around my arms or neck like you'd think i would be. There was just a brace around my midsection. I of course tried to break it but found i wasn't quite strong enough for that.

Okay... So i'm chained to a wall. I don't hear anyone nearby so I have time to think of a plan... Okay... Maybe i should start by figuring out where I am.

While thinking that, I attempted to get my lights to work. See, I have lightbulbs in my head, and using them, my eyes can basically be used as flashlights. Finally, after much trial and error, I managed to get them to activate. I moved my line of sight around and found the room seemed to be fairly empty. It just looked like they dumped me in here without much reason.

If they had no reason though, they would've just killed me. Why are they keeping me here? Wait, what's that sound? I thought.

I listened closely and well, if I had a real heart it would've picked up in beats. I could hear our friends!

"WHERE ARE THEY!? TELL US NOW!"

That made me flinch. I couldn't tell if it was loud because I was close to where they were or they were so loud I could hear them. I decided to try shouting to alert them that i was here. As I opened my mouth to shout though, something started glowing on the brace around me and everything suddenly seemed to fade away from around me... and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

"Urgh...where am I?" I asked myself as I opened my eyes.

The darkness around me freaked me out, but I took a breath and just reminded myself that my eyes needed to adjust and I'll be able to see. I have to do that sometimes. I know, I'm weird. I tested my limbs to see if I was chained anywhere, and doing that I nearly strangled myself. Yeah, I was chained like a freaking animal. By the neck.

"Are you kidding me!? Okay, it's one thing to kick my ass and kidnap me, but this is just wrong!"

I couldn't help but shout. I mean, I was pissed! Since by this time my eyes were starting to adjust, I could see what bound me, so i tried to break it. However, since I didn't have my pendant, I was much weaker than I usually was. However, I realized something as I thought about it.

I don't feel as sick anymore... Why? I don't get better from being ill instantaneously like that... weird.

I swear though, if there's anything worse than being kidnapped by a bunch of psycho people, it's being chained by the neck. I tried everything to get the darned thing disconnected from the wall and it was having none of it. To make matters worse, despite feeling better my throat was still sore and this didn't help. I shut my eyes for a moment and thought. I thought about the others. I wondered if they were okay.

After all, they brought us here to kill us, didn't they?

I started to doubt that the others were even alive at this point but I threw that thought right out the freaking window.

"No, they wouldn't give up like that, and I shouldn't either. When the Syndicate used me like a puppet, they told me everything I'd need to know and one thing they repeated to me multiple times was that they do not give up. I do not want to fall. I do not want to die… I want to see my mom again... Mommy…"

I cried. I'll admit it. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I know, I was acting like a baby. Wanting my mommy and crying about it and all. As my tears fell onto my lap, I saw something on my binds glow and that was the last thing I saw before i saw no more.

* * *

"I will ask again, where are they!?" Frida and Seneca screamed.

The others were just as angry but they were covering their ears due to the two's noise. Sam decided to be the voice of reason and shut them up.

"You two, that's not helping."

Turning to the window, she gave the best glare possible. "Where are our friends? You better not have hurt them!"

Again, the villains laughed. "We weren't gonna, but then they got defensive. And i'm not talking about the fight."

Eyes went wide and Vlad elaborated. "See, we had a plan that would make them... less of a pain, but when we went down to the cells to implement it, they lost their minds."

Brad narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that!?"

Vexus laughed. "Your friends! They went crazy! Especially big head and bucktooth."

Cindy's eyes burned when that was said. "What did you do!?"

This time, Calamitous laughed. "Well let's just say Neutron knows what a syringe means."

"You did WHAT!?"

Each villain was now becoming annoyed.

"Can we just show them? My ears can't take much more." Crocker said, begrudgingly.

Down where the companions were, panic was everywhere.

"Oh my god, what did they do?" Seneca stuttered.

Sam took a breath and put her hands out. "Calm down. That won't help either. Whatever...they've done, we can fix. I hope…"

"Um... I sure hope so too...

"Why, Frida?"

"Because... look…"

The blue-haired girl pointed at two figures walking down a hallway toward them and four others walking down another. The kids all stepped back and their hearts all dropped upon seeing who the figures were. There they were, the Nicktoons standing in the room facing them with no reaction.

Seneca was the first to try approaching them. Standing in front of her friend Morgan, she tried waving her hand in front of her face.

"Morgan? Sis, are you okay?" She asked, unnerved by the glowing glazed eyes she and the others had.

More laughing was heard from above and Vlad shouted something that frightened the girl and everyone else. "Get them. Now!"

Before Seneca could move, she was grabbed and thrown aside. She gasped upon hitting a wall back first and hitting the floor as black spots danced in her vision. The others were back away from their own friends,who were walking toward them with angry expressions. Silently, they all realized the same thing.

They had to fight their best friends.

Cindy readied her weapon and bracing herself,she took on Jimmy and Timmy.

Sam took on Danny.

Frida took on Manny.

Brad took Jenny on.

Finally, once recovering... Seneca activated her own Siren magic and took on Morgan.

As the group fought, they shouted questions up to the villains.

"Tell us! What have you all done to them!?" Cindy shouted,while dodging kicks and and punches from the two boys she was fighting. Before she received her answer, she nailed Timmy in the face and chest with her blaster and he hissed in pain as he reared back.

"I'll answer that one. Each one of them was hard to control as we had to use different methods. Jimmy and Timmy weren't too difficult seeing as they're just kids. Well,younger kids. We just used a serum. Jenny and Danny were the hardest. Brad, Sam. Look closer."

While dodging incoming fire, the two did so and saw what was controlling them. Both were in the air bearing down on them so it was easy to see a small gem on their foreheads. Calamitous smirked.

"As more torture for our ex-puppet there, we used some of her Siren magic to create those. Sirens can use mind control, after all. Finally Manny and Morgan. They were easy in concept but hard to execute. Hm... How do I put it? I guess the simplest way to say it is that we are able to control them through their items. I'm sure you've noticed they're wearing them again since you're fighting them. See how they're glowing?"

Seneca growled. Siren versus Siren wasn't a fun fight. She also realized he was right. Her necklace was glowing a deep red color and she just seemed so... upset. She was bearing her fangs and snarling at the one she cared deeply for, as were the others.

Jimmy had just nailed Cindy in the face with zero remorse on his own, Danny had just blasted Sam just as she blasted him so both were on the ground gasping, Jenny wasn't doing nearly as much damage as she could be but based on how tired Brad looked, she didn't really need to and Manny had already clawed Frida's face and shoulders but she had done just the same. They looked like two animals fighting.

Seneca turned back to Morgan as she was hurtling towards her. She blocked Morgan's attack with her claws, but Morgan was too strong and knocked her onto her back. Sartana smiled.

"Oh, yes, we also got rid of most of what made them ill so they'd be better fighters for us. Isn't that wonderful! Ha!"

Cindy ignored her as she was toe-to-toe with Jimmy.

"Neutron! Snap out of it you idiot!" she yelled, whacking him in the face with her weapon and quickly blasting him away when he reared away.

Right after though, Timmy tackled her and went for said blaster.

"Turner! Would you knock it off!?"

He simply growled in response so she kicked him off her,sending him skidding across the floor and shutting his eyes tight while trying to get back up. Cindy stopped at this. She looked at the two and she felt horrible. Jimmy on the ground shivering in pain and glaring at her with Timmy doing the same not only frightened her, it upset her.

She may be rough, but she cares for the two of them dearly. She started to wrack her brain for a plan while everyone else was having similar thoughts.

Sam knew Danny well enough to know how deal with him in a fight, and sure enough, he was losing. After her most recent blast hit its target, he fell to the floor and started to get up, but he only got to his knees. Like Cindy, she felt horrible at the sight of Danny like that.

As did Frida, Brad and Seneca.

The Nicktoons just kept getting back up and they only got more of a beating. Finally, they all decided they needed to end this. When Jimmy and Timmy attacked her again, Cindy aimed carefully and struck the two on the backs of their necks, knocking them out.

Jenny shook her head and aimed a laser at Brad as he himself aimed for the gem on her head. Both shots fired, but only one hit...

Brad's.

His saber shot a blast straight at the gem, and it shattered. Jenny grabbed her head suddenly, then fell backwards onto her back.

Sam and Danny repeated that, but Sam was stuck before her shot went at him, which caused her aim to be off, causing Danny to cry out, as not only was his gem shattered, but the left side of his face was burned. He landed hard on the floor and collapsed.

"Seneca! What do we do about Manny and Morgan!?"

Seneca thought for a moment before grinning. "Get Manny's belt off! I'll try to get Morgan's necklace off!"

Frida looked unsure of that plan, but sighed and did as she was told. For once. Both girls soon found an opening and held them down, but Manny and Morgan put up a fight. They thrashed back and forth and Morgan even nearly bit Seneca's hand off.

"Morgan! Calm down! It's me!"

Upon shouting that, Morgan and Manny both stopped and blinked, as if trying to figure them out. Frida and Seneca took this as their chance and ripped the belt and necklace off, tossing them aside. The two gasped as the weight was lifted off of them and they were the only ones to remain conscious.

"Where... where am I?" Manny asked,looking around.

"Manny! Are you alright?" Frida asked.

Hearing that voice was all Manny needed. He spun around and practically jumped onto her in a hug.

"Glad to see you too, dude!"

As Seneca held out her hand to help her friend up, the others were starting to wake up themselves.

"Ugh... what the heck happened?" Timmy asked no one in particular.

"I'm not too sure, but I think we know whose butt to go kick."

The next scene was almost comical. Jimmy and Timmy noticed Cindy and immediately felt an urge to run for their lives upon remembering what just happened, Danny got swatted in the face and hugged by Sam which left his expression priceless, Jenny and Brad hugged and Jen said "I'm sorry" ten times, and while Manny and Frida were hugging and playfully shoving each other, Morgan and Seneca hugged.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how they did it, but I just lost control…"

Seneca smiled. "Don't be like that. I know it wasn't you."

"OW! Cin! Knock it off!"

Heads turned to see Cindy chasing the two boys with the most pissed off expression they'd ever seen. Sweatdropping, Seneca spoke again.

"Let's hope Cindy also knows that or Jimmy and Timmy may not live to see the sun rise again…"

"Alright guys, let's go give the Syndicate what for. ... Wait, where'd they go?" Frida asked, looking up at the window and seeing that they weren't there.

"They ran off! Freaking cowards!" Morgan bellowed, picking up her infected necklace.

"Then they're smart. They knew we'd give them what for, so they ran off." Manny replied, picking up his belt.

"What are you guys gonna do about that?" Brad asked.

The two shrugged. "My mom can fix it."

"So can my dad. Just remind us not to put these back on."

"No problem." replied everyone else, which caused the two to sweatdrop.

While walking out, both boys were rubbing the backs of their necks.

"Man, I didn't know Cindy could hit that hard."

Jimmy nearly facepalmed. "She takes karate, dude."

Timmy's eyes went wide.

"That would have been nice to know!" he shouted in Jimmy's face.

"Be lucky that's all I did. I wasn't even sure if knocking you two out would work."

"Why?" they both asked.

Cindy explained and the two got worried.

"They used some kind of serum? Did they tell you anything about it?"

Cindy shook her head. "No."

Timmy's head darted from side to side. "Wouldn't that mean we'd attack everyone again?"

Jimmy shook his head this time. "No I don't think so. When Cindy hit us I think whatever that serum was using to control our brains was disconnected. I think we're okay."

Timmy looked beyond relived. "Oh, thank goodness. I do NOT want to go through that again."

Once everyone was outside, they stopped in front of the hover car and quickly saw a problem.

"Um, why did you guys bring the hover car? Wouldn't the Specter Speeder been a better idea?" Danny asked.

Every friend looked at one another.

"Yeah, that probably would have been a better idea." Brad replied.

Immediately, Jimmy figured out a solution. "Alright. The ones who need to be in there are Morgan, Manny and I since I need to drive and no Timmy you cannot drive."

Timmy glared at him for that comment. "Ten bucks says Cindy drove it here. Why can't I?"

Jimmy quickly turned to Cindy and when that ended up in an argument, Morgan and Brad had to break it up.

"Anyway, Morgan and Manny, go ahead and get in. Jenny? Danny? Can you two fly and carry someone?"

"I could carry Sam. I've done it before." Danny answered.

Jenny nodded. "I could carry two if you need me to."

"Alright. Frida and Brad? You go with Jenny. Danny's with Sam... Seneca? You can fly right?"

"Yeah. I just can't carry anyone."

"Okay, that's fine. Timmy, you get in too. Cindy, you as well. I think that's everyone. Let's go home." He said, turning the Hover Car on and flying away.

Once home, the Nicktoons' parents had found out what had happened and after hugging them out of concern, scolded them for sneaking off when they weren't supposed to, which led to most of them being grounded.

Not for long, though. Soon the Syndicate resurfaced and they took them on like normal. However, the Nicktoons now had a renewed hatred for them which fueled their fighting spirit and will.

* * *

 **Morgan: Hey guys! I'm back and i am no longer surrounded by angry Nicktoons!**

 **Jenny: You wish!**

 **Morgan: Oh come on! I thought i got away from you all!**

 **Danny: You do realize you run about as fast as Timmy,right?**

 **Timmy: Hey! I resent that!**

 **Jimmy: You don't even know what resent means.**

 **Timmy: Yes i do!**

 **Jimmy: Then tell me what it means.**

 **Timmy: ...**

 **Jimmy: Case Closed.**

 **Manny: Hey! She's trying to sneak away!**

 **Jimmy: Get her!**

 **Morgan: Aw crap! *Activates Epic Siren Magic Shit* Bye!**


End file.
